Cambiapieles
by Janet D. Cab
Summary: Oikawa e Iwaizumi son cazadores de seres sobrenaturales. Poco más. Este fic participa en el concurso del grupo IwaOi/OiIwa de Facebook [IwaOi] [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: ni _Haikyuu!_ ni _Sobrenatural_ (o Supernatural, dependiendo de dónde seáis) son míos.

 **NdA:** este fic participa en el concurso del grupo IwaOi/OiIwa de Facebook. Aunque es un grupo cerrado, solo tenéis que enviar una solicitud para uniros. Es un grupo muy activo en el que se comparte un montón de material de toda clase. En el reto se pedía una historia de unas 2500 palabras, y agradezco que sea una cifra orientativa, porque esto se me ha quedado en 3408 *vuelve al colegio para aprender a contar de nuevo*, aunque en mi defensa tengo que decir que empecé a escribirlo desde mi portátil, el cual no lleva la cuenta de las palabras.

Para los que no habéis visto SPN, se trata de una serie protagonizada por dos hermanos que cazan a seres sobrenaturales. Hace meses anuncié en _Confeti rosa_ que quería hacer un oneshot IwaOi basado en ella o en otros dos universos alternos, y lo dejé a elección del centésimo review. Así que aquí está, noventa y seis reviews después ;w; Va para ti, **ShikaZuka** , que elegiste la temática y lo leíste antes que nadie.

* * *

 _Cambiapieles_

by _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **H** ay como una veintena de tarjetas acreditativas apiladas en la guantera del Honda Civic azul marino de Iwaizumi, y lo más sorprendente —o no— es que todas mienten (como ellos, en cada ciudad en la que paran a repostar gasolina). La más antigua de todas está desgastada por el uso. El plástico que recubre la cartulina se ha vuelto amarillo a causa de la humedad y el pegamento reseco, y asegura que Oikawa es un becario novato de la Biblioteca Nokumura, en uno de los barrios más pudientes de Tokio, mientras que la última que Makki le ha conseguido a él asevera que Iwaizumi es un policía prometedor con destino en Shibuya.

Tampoco es que puedan ser sinceros con mucha gente, de todas maneras. La impresión general que dan cuando alguien pregunta y ellos contestan que se dedican a la caza no suele ser muy alentadora, y especificar _qué_ es lo que cazan exactamente podría desencadenar reacciones bastante peores, así que la mejor opción que tienen si pretender integrarse un poco durante esas semanas que pasan alojados en residencias modestas en medio de regiones montañosas, en residencias de estudiantes, (cuando les toca infiltrarse en una universidad) o en algún pisito en el suburbio tóxico de turno o, cuando no están muy boyantes y se niegan a abusar de alguna de sus siete tarjetas de crédito falsificadas, en su propia caseta de campaña o en el coche.

A veces piensa que habría sido mejor para los dos si jamás le hubiese contado a Oikawa para qué lo habían estado entrenando sus padres desde crío. Que tal vez todo habría sido más sencillo si Oikawa no le hubiese creído y lo hubiera tomado por loco y le hubiese retirado la palabra al graduarse en el Aoba Johsai, en lugar de musitar con fascinación "¿en serio?" y "¿puedes llevarme algún día?" y "¿por qué nunca me lo habías contado, Iwa-chan? Esto te convierte en... VAYA, en una especie de superhéroe. Uno bastante gruñón. ¿Ya has sopesado lo de ponerte mallas y capa o es algo que solo parece aceptable cuando se le ocurre a Marvel?"

Charlaron largo y tendido. Los pies colgando de las sábanas de marcianitos fluorescentes de Oikawa. Sendos vasos de zumo de melón en las manos peladas de colocar, recibir y rematar balones. En ese momento, a Iwaizumi le había parecido buena idea ser honesto con él. Antes de despedirse. Para que Oikawa no lo buscara, ni se devanara los sesos pensando en qué habría hecho para que Iwaizumi desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Lo había tenido claro hasta ese momento; que lo correcto era alejarse de él y dejarlo al margen de toda esa sobrenaturalidad de una vez por todas. Hasta que Oikawa le había pedido explicaciones. Sobre las armas, los orígenes de la tradición familiar, la herida más peligrosa que Iwaizumi había recibido nunca estando de caza. Quería saberlo todo, e Iwaizumi se había convencido de que le debía por lo menos eso, y había sido fácil hasta que Oikawa había dicho "¿y a dónde vamos a ir ahora?", englobándose en su futuro y él se había dado cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida muriéndose por escuchar esa pregunta, y le había comido la boca llorando, riéndose con la voz grave, _adolescente._

Siempre va a dolerle en el alma esa mirada de admiración suya. Oikawa lo mira con los ojos con los que los niños miran a los hombres en los que quieren convertirse, y a Iwaizumi le gustaría decirle que no es tan fuerte como debería, que su juicio falla a menudo y que no es (para nada) un referente. Que no es muy listo, ni es capaz de acariciarle con ese tacto dulce y leve de las chicas.

Que nunca podrá ser ese héroe que Oikawa ve en él, porque los héroes salvan a la gente y las guían por senderos seguros y _correctos_ e inundados de luz.

 _Perdóname. Siento haberte arruinado el vóley. Y la carrera de Medicina. Y lo de encontrar a una chica buena, una profesión bonita y una casa con jardín. Creo que me habría vuelto loco si no te hubieras quedado cuando mis padres tuvieron ese accidente de moto._

 _Siento no haber sido capaz de dejarte ir._

 _Debería poder odiar esta vida, pero tú estás en ella y eso es lo que hace que no quiera cambiarla._

Sin embargo, hoy es de esas noches en las que Iwaizumi desearía tener otro trabajo. Y ni siquiera tendría que ser interesante, o gustarle, como esos cabrones que curran probando montañas rusas o dando su opinión acerca de nuevos sabores experimentales de helado. Se conformaría con uno que no le obligara a deambular por el Aokigahara a las dos de la mañana con una linterna, los bolsillos llenos de sal y un viejo revólver cargado de plata hasta los topes.

El Aokigahara es, básicamente, un bosque al que la peña va a suicidarse en Japón desde la segunda mitad del siglo XX. Esa es la versión oficial. La de las autoridades. La había sido hasta que habían cesado de dar datos de cifras mortales a mediados de los dos mil, para que el incremento escandaloso de muertes no influenciase a la población.

Todos los cazadores lo evitan siempre que pueden, a menos que se trate de un asunto de extrema importancia para alguno de ellos.

Iwaizumi se ajusta la bufanda de punto gris al cuello, dando un respingo al pisar una rama caída. Por si acaso, da la vuelta sobre sus talones, apuntando con el cañón e hincando la rodilla izquierda en la tierra removida y húmeda. El vaho de su propia respiración se condensa y le calienta la cara. Hace ya media hora escasa que se salió del camino, dejando atrás la miríada de carteles que rezaban "por favor, no lo hagas" y "harás daño a tus seres queridos" y un montón de cursilerías más.

Sabe que está distraído. Que no puede quitarse a Oikawa de la cabeza, y que eso podría pasarles factura a ambos. Se repite en una letanía interna que Oikawa es un cazador decente. Meticuloso. Metódico. Disciplinado. Nunca deja ningún cabo suelto. Con un don inesperado para exorcizar demonios y ponerse en los zapatos de un enfermero, un empleado de la funeraria, un hostelero principiante. Tal vez no tan experimentado como él, pero sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

Odia que tengan que separarse. Sobre todo en un entorno tan hostil como ese. Le parece el recurso infalible de toda peli de miedo de bajo presupuesto que se precie para darle pasaporte a dos o tres personajes a la vez, pero es lo más prudente. Se han aprovisionado de bengalas de colores, para poder lanzarlas en caso de emergencia, y han acordado recorrer el perímetro siempre a cielo descubierto, con un rango de visibilidad entre las copas de los árboles que les posibilite distinguir la estela de humo de los fuegos artificiales.

Nota el pecho agarrotado. Como si alguien le hubiese metido una mano entre las costillas y le estuviese estrujando el corazón.

 _Oikawa._

En ese rato se ha encontrado tres cadáveres que ha tenido que descolgar de los nogales y los cerezos para rociarlos de sal y quemarlos hasta los huesos.

Todos tenían una mordida idéntica en forma de media luna bajo la nuca que supuraba pus de una desagradable tonalidad verdosa, lo cual es la marca de la casa de la criatura que están buscando Oikawa y él. Un _maldivornia._ Carnívoros. Demonios menores que suelen poseer animales pequeños como mapaches y que francamente, son un grano en el culo, porque aunque no son difíciles de reducir con el material adecuado, su mordedura es letal, y una vez que envenena la sangre de la víctima, penetra en sus recuerdos y maldice a las últimas personas en las que aquella tiene tiempo de pensar mientras agoniza, atrayéndolos hacia el bosque para buscarla.

La semana pasada encontraron sin vida al hermano de un amigo de Mattsun, que reconoció la identidad de la marca antes de practicarle la autopsia en uno de los cuatro grandes hospitales de Miyagi, y desde entonces Oikawa y él le han estado siguiendo el rastro a ese malnacido.

Iwa-chan detesta a los _maldivornia_. Son asquerosos y muy rastreros, y tienden a apelotonarse en áreas como esas, repletas de vegetación, para esconderse con más facilidad y tender mejor sus trampas, lo cual no sería un problema si no fuera porque el Aokigahara es, _en fin_ , un hervidero de paranormalidad. Los cazadores tienen registros de _wendigos_ (unos bichos la mar de inteligentes que fueron hombres una vez, pero que dejaron de serlo por abusar de la ingesta de carne humana, y a los que solo se les puede parar los pies calcinándolos vivos, porque son inmunes a la plata y para colmo, rápidos de cojones, y _para colmo_ , pueden imitar las voces de las personas para engañar a otras) desde mil ochocientos y pico, y de _cambiapieles_ desde mucho antes, por no hablar de los espíritus de aquellos que sufrieron muertes violentas, y que se refugian en cuevas y en troncos huecos, esperando la oportunidad perfecta para desatar su ira sobre algún incauto.

Le llega un mensaje al móvil y la espalda se le tensa hasta que lo lee. Un ojo en la pantalla, que le deslumbra un poco, y otro en las lindes del claro, clavado más allá de la línea hasta la que ilumina el foco de la linterna.

Tontikawa (02:18)

 _Iwa-chaaaan_

 _He encontrado a nuestro amigo \nun/_

 _Solo me queda una bala, así que me vuelvo corriendo al coche_

 _Nos vemos allí ;D_

Suspira aliviado. _Menos mal. Menos mal que estás bien. Que estamos bien._ Bufa furibundo tres segundos después, emprendiendo el camino de regreso a la carretera.

 _Será imbécil._ Mira que Iwaizumi se lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad. Que no se quede sin plata estando solo. Que apunte bien. Que no sea derrochador. Que la puta plata es efectiva contra casi la práctica totalidad de los monstruos. Que no agote la munición estando lejos del jodido maletero, _coño._ Apresura el paso, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, porque para tratarse del mismísimo Aokigahara la misión les está saliendo rodada, y no quiere arruinar esa buena racha. _Dios, gracias al cielo que estás bien._ Se le pone la carne de gallina cuando escucha el aullido de un hombre-lobo, más ronco y salvaje que los de los lobos ordinarios.

Infinitamente más invencible.

Les envía un emoji en forma de tic a Makki y a Mattsun, para hacerles saber que ya no tienen por qué seguir patrullando la casa del amigo del segundo, ni el bloque de pisos de la novia del chico muerto.

A pocos metros del coche, distingue la silueta inconfundible del pelo pretendidamente desordenado de Oikawa, recortándose por encima del asiento del copiloto. Iwaizumi abre la puerta dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta, frotándose las manos para combatir el frío invernal.

—He vuelto a ganarte, Iwa-chan —canturrea, guiñándole un ojo. Tan presuntuoso como siempre. Invadiendo todo el espacio disponible con su espalda y sus brazos, fortalecidos por todo el vóley que jugaron en el colegio y en el instituto. Es gigante como un puto iceberg e Iwaizumi debería ir pensando en robarle un tanque al ejército coreano para poder meterlo dentro—. ¿Sabes? Creo que estás perdiendo facultades. ¿Ves la treintena demasiado cerca y eso te asusta? ¿Quieres apuntarte a un club de ganchillo y jugar al dominó y comer papilla para vejestorios y no sabes cómo decírmelo?

—Eres un gilipollas —espeta, metiendo las llaves en el contacto, desesperado por tocarle y por poner de tierra de por medio con ese bosque del demonio y por _tocarle_ y por echarle la bronca que se merece. Y por tocarle, joder, necesita tocarle y maravillarse de ese calor seco que desprende y que hace que todo valga la pena. Oikawa suelta una risita que suena demasiado a victoria para su gusto, e Iwaizumi tiene que reprimir las ganas de morderle los labios y partirle la linterna en toda la crisma. _Prioridades. Eso._ Va a apagarla y a lanzarla a los asientos de atrás para poder largarse de ahí cuanto antes, y sin querer le apunta a los ojos. La película plateada que recubre las retinas de Oikawa solo es visible durante un momento, pero a Iwaizumi se le hiela la sangre. _No._ Se ha enfrentado antes a esos ojos. _No._ Nota el pulso latiendo contra el cuello, violento e insoportable, y se fuerza a mantener la calma. _Tranquilo. Tranquilo, joder._ Una mano en el volante. _No, no, no, joder. Joder, joder._ La otra en el cinturón. Procura sonar rutinario, cansado—. Te lo tengo dicho, descerebrado de los cojones —suspira con hartazgo. Se le viene el mundo encima. _Oikawa. Oikawa_ —. Siempre despilfarras las balas. ¿Quién te crees que eres? —Oikawa—. ¿La tía de _El diablo viste de Prada_ desechando vestiditos? A ver si el vejestorio vas a ser tú — _Oikawa_ —. ¿Estás ciego o qué te pasa? ¿Dónde coño están tus gafas? ¿Te parece lógico estar a un kilómetro de mí y del puto coche con solo _dos_ putas balas?

Joder, Oikawa.

Arranca el motor, que ronronea con suavidad sobre el asfalto salpicado de gravilla.

—Lo siento, Iwa-chan —sonríe Oikawa, abrochándose el cinturón con parsimonia. La voz es un calco, desde luego. Iwaizumi aguarda a que le contradiga el dato. A que le restriegue con petulancia, "en realidad fue _una_ bala", en un alarde de su temeridad, o masculle dolido "¿es que no lees mis Lines completos ni en situaciones como esta?", porque es lo que Oikawa haría. Chantajearlo. Montar un teatro. Descargar el agobio con tonterías—. Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Y eso es todo.

No añade nada más, e Iwaizumi traga saliva antes de revolverse en el asiento y arrojarle un puñado de sal.

—No habrá próxima vez para ti, hijo de la gran puta. —La criatura profiere un alarido y la piel se le derrite como la cera líquida, e Iwaizumi aprovecha para salir del coche llaves en mano. Aterriza con el codo y se lo raspa contra el alquitrán desmigajado. Le arde al instante y la sangre clara le gotea hasta la muñeca. _Oikawa_. Corre hasta la puerta contraria, con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, porque tienen pintados en el techo varios símbolos que solo pueden verse con luz ultravioleta, y uno de ellos, la Cruz de Okishima, atrapa a los _cambiapieles_ bajo su radio, pero no les impide sacar las zarpas por la ventanilla—. Eh —carraspea, endureciendo la mirada. Exigiendo con una valentía que lo ha abandonado—. Ya me estás contando lo que has hecho con él.

 _Tiene que estar bien. Tiene que estar bien. Es Oikawa. Por favor. Tiene que estar bien._

La criatura le gruñe con rabia. Lo que antes era una réplica exacta del rostro de Oikawa ahora se ha desfigurado, y los párpados le caen de una forma horrible sobre los pómulos, que cuelgan como los carrillos de un bulldog. La boca se le ha rasgado, como una costura descosida, y a Iwaizumi se le encoge el estómago, porque sabe que no es él, pero la visión resulta abrumadora, y le hace imaginarse su estado real. _Dios. Oikawa. Dónde estás._ _Dónde coño estás._ El rumor de unos pasos tras él acentúan su guardia, e Iwaizumi se da la vuelta con la pistola en alto y la sangre burbujeándole en los oídos.

No la baja ni siquiera cuando Oikawa levanta las manos, en son de paz y con la cara congestionada de culpabilidad. Con el pelo lleno de hojas y un tajo limpio en la mejilla que comienza a inflamarse. Casi sin respiración. El alivio que se adueña de las facciones pálidas es bastante convincente, pero Iwaizumi _no puede._ Lo ha visto esfumarse en sus narices demasiadas veces. Se lo han llevado _demasiadas veces._ Le han roto a él en pedazos y es consciente de que en ocasiones se gana y en otras se aprende, pero a él no puede perderlo. A él no.

Y vulnerabilidad es lo último que necesita ahora.

Daría todo lo que tiene porque sea él, que sea él _de verdad_ , pero no puede permitirse otro instante de debilidad y _por favor, que sea Oikawa._

—Ha intentado noquearme y me ha atado a un árbol con este potingue —farfulla, señalándose con asco la camiseta color mostaza embadurnada de algo que parece aceite requemado mezclado con cera y grasa de animal—. Supongo que me ha dejado con vida porque _bueno_ , ya sabes cómo son los _cambiapieles_. Les basta un arañazo para enterarse de todo lo que tenemos en la cabeza. Imagino que habrá descubierto que había venido contigo y le ha parecido divertido torturarnos juntos, o yo qué sé —sisea con frialdad. Una que ha ido adquiriendo poco a poco. Uno de tantos daños colaterales—. No quería armar un revuelo y llamar la atención de más seres, así que he esperado a que se fuera y he impregnado mi cuchillo en el disolvente que llevaba encima —explica, desenfundando su propio revólver y poniéndose a su altura—. Déjamelo a mí, Iwa-chan —susurra. Los nudillos blancos de cólera y el gesto tranquilo.

La bala que le ha sobrado de darle caza al _maldivornia_ es suficiente para que el _cambiapieles_ dé un último alarido lastimero antes de convertirse en un charco de mugre que se desparrama sobre las alfombrillas de _su_ coche. _Otra vez a cambiarle el tapizado._

Iwaizumi da un paso en su dirección.

—Dónde nos estamos alojando —le pregunta a Oikawa. Sin dejar de apuntalarlo.

Oikawa enarca una ceja, como si pensara que ese trámite es innecesario, pero se apoya en el capó del coche con aire derrotado.

—En el motel Yurikata Takinobue, a siete kilómetros de distancia, en la villa de Gonufuki —contesta con decisión—. Se dedican al cultivo de arrozales desde antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, y llevas tres días quejándote de que hay poco más que arroz en el buffet del desayuno, y haciendo comentarios bastante prepotentes sobre el progreso y las aldeas que se van a la porra por no adaptarse a los avances tecnológicos y sociales.

Iwaizumi relaja un poco el brazo. Todavía con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Quién era tu mayor rival durante la secundaria?

Oikawa esboza una mueca pensativa. Se muerde el labio.

—Al principio pensaba que Ushiwaka —confiesa—, pero creo que en el fondo le temía más a Tobio, porque era consciente de lo que Ushiwaka podía hacer, pero no tenía ni idea de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar él. Y eso me asustaba.

Se bebe todas y cada una de sus palabras. Y ahí, después de tantos años, entiende que no va a poder perdonarse nunca el haberle hecho tragarse todo ese orgullo que le hacía brillar. El haberle obligado a madurar a marchas forzadas.

El no haberle dejado ser un chico normal.

No relaja la expresión. No todavía. Oikawa es su familia. La familia que le queda.

—La canción de Katy Perry para las Olimpiadas apesta.

Le sale un poco tembloroso. No flaquea. Ni un ápice. La esperanza le quema en el pecho y _por favor, que sea él._

—Sé que solo lo dices para molestarme —bosteza Oikawa, sin ganas de discutir.

 _Eso es, eso es._

Se arma de valor para la última pregunta.

—¿Cuándo empezamos a salir?

Oikawa abre la boca con fingido asombro.

—Ah, ¿que estamos saliendo?

 _Dios. Ven aquí._

—Vale —dice Iwaizumi, guardando el revólver y haciéndose crujir el cuello—, eres el subnormal de siempre. —El tono es mucho más brusco que de costumbre, pero le rodea los hombros con el brazo y _respira_ por primera vez desde que se separaron hace más de una hora. Le aparta el flequillo sudado de la frente con la mano manchada de sal—. Larguémonos de aquí. Tenemos que curarte eso —musita, cabeceando hacia el corte hinchado de la mejilla. El codo empieza a dormírsele.

—Tú estás peor que yo, Iwa-chan —sonríe Oikawa, inspeccionando su brazo—. Siento lo del coche —dice. Y hay _tanto_ implícito en esas disculpas. "Siento no hacerte caso nunca, Iwa-chan". "Siento todas y cada una de las cosas por las que has tenido que pasar". "Te quiero y lo siento, _lo siento_ por todo, Iwa-chan. Me alegro de estar vivo y de estar contigo".

E Iwaizumi se da cuenta de que se ha puesto perdida la camisa de mugre al abrazarlo, pero nada podría importarle menos. Nada.

* * *

Para los que os estéis preguntando cuándo va a dignarse esta mala mujer a actualizar _Confeti rosa_ , estad tranquilos: ayer terminé los exámenes, y si bien mañana empiezo las clases, ya me he puesto las pilas con el próximo capítulo, así que nos leeremos pronto :D

 **¿Os ha gustado este AU?** Sabed que si tenéis Facebook todavía estáis a tiempo de participar :D Los trabajos se entregan el día veintiocho como fecha tope.

Si os ha dado la impresión de que hay cosas que se dejan en el aire: es totalmente deliberado. Me gustaría saber si os interesa esta temática, porque de cara al futuro me encantaría hacer algo más largo donde también aparezcan Makki y Mattsun :3

 _Cada review ayuda a que Oikawa e Iwa-chan se curen antes (?)_


End file.
